Until the end of time
by TrinaMarina
Summary: A series of Doctor/Master drabbles and one shots. Will try to update regularly.
1. Doctor, Master

Hi! I recently watched 'The sound of drums' and was reminded of my love of Doctor/Master stories, so I figured I'd write a series of drabbles, cause I haven't really got the time to start _another _story.

1. Doctor, Master

Pairing: Koschei/Theta (very light)

* * *

Koschei sat on his bed curiously watching his friend, seated in a chair on the other side of the room. They had met at the academy when they where both eight, that had been about four years ago. Koschei liked Theta, he was quiet and thoughtful at times, though at other times he was curious and full of enthusiasm. They spent as much time together as possible, just sitting side by side, or at the holidays running across the red grass near Koschei's house, lying beneath the stars in each others arms.

Koschei didn't want to disturb Theta now, his was so peaceful like this and it meant Koschei could just watch him, his beautiful face and calm expression. Suddenly Theta looked up from his book, smiling at Koschei, who blushed and stared at his feet. "Hey.... Koschei?"

"Umm, yeah?"

Theta laughed. Damn it! He was too observant!

"Have you thought about your name?"

Koschei looked up, smirking, "No, why?"

Theta's eyes met with Koschei's and he smiled, "No reason...... I was just thinking.... some Time Lords don't chose Gallifreyan names..."

Koschei smirked again, here we go....

"....and well, I figured that maybe... I might chose a name from another language..."

He looked up at Koschei expectantly, as if asking for permission to go on, when he saw no objection he continued, "....I mean it doesn't really make a difference what language our name is does it? Cause when I get a Tardis it'll just translate everything..." He was rambling, but Koschei was used to this and laughed.

"What's the name?"

Theta took a sharp intake of breath before continuing, "....there's this planet.... inhabited by these creatures... anyway in the 20th and 21st century one of the most common languages spoken there is called English.... and well... you see, as Time Lord's we usually either heal pretty quickly or we regenerate..."

Koschei rested his chin against his hand, waiting for Theta to get to the point.

"....but the creatures on Earth....humans.. they're pretty... delicate and they often have to seek medical attention...."

"Theta.."

"...and..."

"Theta!"

Theta stopped talking and looked at Koschei expectantly.

Koschei walked towards, kneeling in front of him and putting his hands on his shoulders looked directly into his eyes, so he wouldn't start rambling again, "What's the name?"

Theta blushed and gulped, it was quite cute Koschei noted, "T..The Doctor..."

"The Doctor." Said Koschei, testing the words.

"It means someone who makes people better... or you can be a Doctor of other things... like a scientist..."

There was a silence.

"I like it!" Grinned Koschei, "Can you help me find an Earth name?"

Theta smiled enthusiastically and began leafing through his book, which as it turned out was all about Earth, "I think I have just the one!"

* * *

I don't know if the the Tardis translates Gallifreyan or what, so I decided that the Doctor meant for his name to be English cause I like the idea of the Doctor already being interested in Earth when he was young.

Reviews would be very appreciated!

More to come.....


	2. The story he never wrote

So this one is set in series 3, one of my favorite series (Martha is a great companion) during the episode 'Human Nature' where 'John Smith' keeps a diary of his 'dreams.' It's one of my favorite episodes, purely because it's so delightfully angsty.... XD

2. The story he never wrote

Pairings: Koschei/Theta, slight John Smith/Joan Redfern (matron)

* * *

He lay in strong and warm arms, listening to the unfamiliar and yet so familiar hum of the ship, feeling the regular thump of two hearts, somehow it seemed perfectly natural to him, a person with two hearts. They where covered by a blanket, a thin one, though he felt perfectly warm due to the skin to skin close contact and he felt completely at peace, though he kept pushing a nagging feeling that some thing was wrong, he refused to open his eyes yet. He didn't want to disturb.... K.. Kosch..... the name was on the tip of his tongue....

Beneath him he felt movement, so he lifted his head up and opened. The man beneath him was stirring and just beginning to open his eyes..... man.... he felt that surge of wrongness again but pushed it back, this was not wrong, this was right, it was everything he wanted.

The man propped his head up using his arms, he smiled, it was heart warming, "Theta..." He breathed. It made Theta (of course how could he have forgotten his own name) melt. The man lifted himself to a sitting position, causing Theta to blush as he realized that they where both naked. The man laughed and kissed him softly on the lips... if felt good, he pushed away more feelings of wrongness. The man pulled back looking at Theta, concerned, "Are you ok?"

John Smith, the teacher, sat up in his bed, scared and sweating. "Koschei.." He breathed, pressing his hand to his lips, still feeling the faint ghost of a kiss lingering there. He quickly pulled his hand away and clutched at his head... a man.... a man... he shuddered and got out of bed.

Later when the Matron asked him about his 'journal of impossible things' asking if he recorded every dream, he lied and tried to forget Koschei forever.

* * *

hehe, I'm too scared to write sex scenes, so I settled for the morning after.

I love reviews (hint, hint)

next up... valentine's special


	3. February 14th

Hehe, I couldn't resist doing this.

3. February 14th

Pairings: Theta/Koschei, Lucy/Master and I guess Doctor/Master

* * *

Koschei was in the main room, fiddling with the Tardis controls... the damn thing hated him! ......when Theta walked in, looking nervous. Koschei smirked his trademark smirk, but kept his back to Theta.

Theta cleared his throat loudly.

No response.

He tried again.

Nothing.

"Koschei?"

Koschei stood up, brushing his hands off on his clothes, "Oh Theta, I didn't see you there.

Theta rolled his eyes but none the less walked up to Koschei and pressed something into his hands.

"What's this?" Asked Koschei, looking surprised but also quite touched.

Theta blushed, "It's... ummm... that watch I caught you looking at in that market we went to."

Koschei smiled and put his arms around Theta's waist, "But why?"

"Well...umm... on Earth there's a festival called Saint Valentine's day and it's basically a day when you surprise your lover with gifts...." He was interrupted by Koschei's lips on his.

Later, after Theta had left, Koschei was once again trying to get the Tardis to work, now actually pleading with it, "Please! It's for him! Please?!"

Eventually the ship began to shake as it moved through the vortex. Theta came into the main room looking surprised, "Koschei... what's going on?"

Koschei moved so that he was behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his head on his shoulder, "Just sit back and hold tight, we're nearly there."

When the Tardis stopped moving, Koschei grinned and pulled Theta down to their room, quickly throwing him a coat and putting his own on, before dragging the confused Theta out of the Tardis and onto.....

....the snow. "What the...?" Theta began, but Koschei pressed a finger to his lips, once more wrapping his arms around his waist and motioning for him to look upwards. Theta did as he was told and gasped, "It's beautiful..."

"It's called the Northern lights." Koschei whispered into his ear, causing him to shiver.

For a while they stayed like that, before Koschei pulled away, still holding onto Theta's hand, "This is my gift to you, for..umm.."

"Valentine's day?"

"Yeah.. and we can go anywhere in the universe! There's all kinds of things to see! Like the Medusa Cascade. Or.. the Sapphire hills... imagine that! Mountains made of real sapphire!" He paused, still beaming enthusiastically, "It's totally up to you! So... where to next?"

Theta smiled and pulled Koschei closer, pressing their bodies close together, whispering in his ear, "Tardis, our room..."

Years and many regenerations later on board the Valiant, the Master was sat in his favorite chair, receiving a massage from....well... from one of his many attractive staff, when Lucy walked in wearing that pretty, clingy, black dress she usually saved for special occasions. The Master looked her up and down and smiled.

She leaned towards him clutching his arm, "Harry darling... you know what day it is?"

"February the 14th."

She smiled, "Yes.. Valentine's day."

He snorted, "Another meaningless Earth festival, I have never celebrated such things." He kept his eyes on her, so as to avoid the Doctor's, no doubt overly smug, face.

For a moment she looked disappointed, but she hid it well. The Master allowed himself a brief glance in the Doctor's direction. He was indeed smirking, as much as he could. The Master walked up to the cage, grabbing it with both hands, glaring at the Doctor and speaking in a low growl, "You may be smirking now... but we'll see who's laughing when you're stuck in this pitiful cage, while I'm spending the night with Lucy." He turned and started walking away.

"Koschei..." It was whispered quietly, but still loud enough for the Master to turn and glare one last time at the Doctor, gritting his teeth and march out of the room.

* * *

A watch? I really don't know : S I kinda sleepy and I couldn't think what the Master could possibly want.... As for the Sapphire hills...... so shoot me, I'm too lazy to come up with a good name.


	4. Based on Speculations

Another drabble! I hope you enjoy! Please review..... the idea for this comes from a master/doctor fic I read where the author had put in the summary, this is not canon, just based on fan speculations... I have spent quite a while deciding how to do this and decided to settle on a Koschei/Theta pairing, so...

Pairing: Theta/Koschei (kinda)

Based on speculations

* * *

Koschei felt someone push him to the ground as he bent to pick up a book, he turned to face the boy who had pushed him, he was tall and pretty well built for his age (the equivalent of about sixteen in earth years), one of the academy's thugs, he shoved Koschei to the ground again, everybody had turned to watch. Koschei could feel his confusion turning to irritation and knew it wouldn't be long before his irritation turned to anger.

The thug grinned at him, placing a heavy foot on his chest, to keep him pinned to the ground, why was no one helping him? "Hey where's that boy... Theta Sigma that you always hang out with?"

Koschei glared up at him, "Theta's sick."

The thug laughed, "no doubt you gave it to him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Koschei snarled.

The thug pushed his foot down harder, "Your disgusting." He spat at the boy under his foot, who wiped his cheek with the back of his sleeve in repulsion, "You and your little _boy friend,_" He said with emphasis on the last two words, "It's the most disgusting thing I've ever seen, if it where up to me, I'd have you hanged or at least imprisoned, in fact that's probably what they'll do."

Comprehension dawned on Koschei as he looked around, seeing the disgust on the thug's face mimicked on those around him, that's when the headmaster walked up, "What's going on here?" he said adjusting his robes

The thug didn't move his foot, "Koschei here has been doing disgusting things with Theta Sigma."

The headmaster looked around, rubbing the back of his head and sighed, "Ok step aside." He said shoving the thug aside, "Koschei... come with me." Koschei stood up, rubbing his chest and following the headmaster to his office.

"Is this true?" The man asked.

Koschi blinked at him in surprise, "No sir, of course it's not!"

The man sighed, "Look, this is very serious, here on Gallifrey we pride ourselves..."

Koschei held his tongue and tried to ignore the old proud and noble race speech until the headmaster had calmed down a bit, the man sighed again, Koschei refrained from rolling his eyes, "....I don't want to have to call your father-"

Koschei gasped.

"-but don't think I won't"

"No please sir! I swear that there is no truth in it, it's just that Theta and I have been best friends for a while..."

By the time he finally made it out of the headmaster's office, it seemed that the whole acdemy was waiting for him and Koschei was lucky to make it away from the academy for the holidays, all be it with a black eye.

The next day was a day off and Theta found himself feeling must better, he picked up a slice of fruit for breakfast and headed out across the red hills under the morning light of the twin Gallifreyan suns, heading in the direction of Koschei's father's house, though it wasn't long before he found the person he was looking for, "Hey Kosch." Koschei merely grunted, so Theta threw himself onto the ground next to Koschei, who was sat under the shade of a tall tree, Theta grinned mischievously before noticing something, he reached up to touch his friend's face, "Hey Kosch what's that?" He asked staring at the black-blue bruise. Koschei stood up and marched away from him.

"Koschei?" He called, before charging after the stubborn boy, he grabbed him by the shoulders and Koschei turned around abruptly, "Get the hell away from me!"

Theta was speechless, Koschei shoved at him, so that he could get away and Theta toppled to the ground, Koschei marched away. Before he could stop himself, tears where running down Theta's face and then he was quietly sobbing, as soon as Koschei heard the noise he stopped in his tracks, screwing his eyes tight shut and trying to contain his guilt.

He turned around and marched back to his friend, gently lowering himself to his level, he pressed a hand to Theta's cheek, trapping a tear with his thumb, looking at his best friend sadly, bringing his face closer, his eyes trained hungrily to Theta's lips, he gently kissed them... Both boys pulled away abruptly, hands covering their mouths, eyes wide, instantly moving apart. It was Theta who broke the silence, "We could get into so much trouble.."

And then Koschei laughed and Theta couldn't help but do the same until both where in hysterics and flailing around madly on the grass.

Theta sat up first, he was staring at Koschei's black eye, "Is that why...?"

"Yeah," replied Koschei more seriously.

Theta sighed, "I guess I've known for a while..... I mean at least about me, but you know..."

Koschei nodded.

"I mean I like you Kosch."

Koschei blushed, his head bowed, but nodded all the same.

"I mean I really like you Kosch."

"Yeah me too Thete."

Years later when the two glared at each other in false hatred, it was memories like these that they kept buried at the bottom of their hearts.


End file.
